Mileena
Entrance Walking into The Battle Mileena just walks into The Battleground Special Attacks Neutral B - Soaring Sai Bursts Mileena throws two sais charged up with purple energy onto her opponents. The Sais can be stalled in the air for an unspecified amount of time, and whatever direction the sais are thrown can be altered as well by a short amount of time. The Sais can also be lodged to the ground by angling it downwards, regardless of how it's thrown, as a fake-out. Side B - Leaping Neckbite Milenna leaps onto her opponents. In connect, she churches the opponents' face for great damage. The distance of the leaps can be changed depending on how long you hold B forward. If you press A during the grab, you kick the opponent away for extra launch. This move can also move as another form of recovery since it travels in a horizontal style. Up B - High Pounce Milenna leap upward flipping onto the air grabs she grabs the opponent from above, she grabs their from the feet as she slams their down. This moves can work in an recovery or anti-recovery kind of way. As it’s can dang opponents downward when throw while boosting yourself upward. If you press B again at the right time, you perform a sais throw downward for extra damage. Down B - Tele-Kick Milenna teleports away as she quickly kicks the opponents from above. This moves can work as an ambush attack onto opponents, as well as avoiding another attack before attacking the opponent downward. If you press B again during the attack, you can perform another kick with a cartwheel finale and If the opponents are behind you, you can perform Tricky Teleport to attack back to counter so. Final Smash - Sai-Anara Man Eater Milenna ready her sais as she being thrown a large number of sais onto her opponents. Every 30 sets of sais travel outward from whatever you’re facing, spreading out the farther they travel. Each sais can clip dama by simply pushing the opponents too far away for them to recover back onto the stage. If the opponents with the highest damage remind, Mileena will dash forward onto say opponents to inhale they are and regurgitates a torrent of bones onto the ground for an Instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AHHHH!!!" KOSFX2: "GAAAAAAAH!!!" Star KOSFX: "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Gah!" Taunts Up: "Let us Dance" Sd: *Dancing* Dn: "Sister" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Licks The Blood off Her Sai* "Tasty" Victory 2: *Jumps into The Screen and Shows her Face Up close* Victory 3: *Does her MK2 Victory* Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Mortal Kombat Icon Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Normal Armor *Purple Armor *Red Armor *Blue Armor *Green Armor *Princess Dress *Klassic Attire *MK9 Attire Trivia *She's The Sexy MK Character Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Smash Bros Brawl Attitude Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Midway Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Sexy Characters Category:Female Category:Sorta Human Category:Back from the Dead Category:Ninja Category:Adult Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Mugen Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Teddy Bear Lover Category:Badass Category:Vore Characters Category:Mortal Komedy Category:Dragon Lawl Z Category:Boobies Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Semi-Scary Category:Ugly Characters Category:No More Anarchy Category:DBX